


Tied Up

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	

I wake up in the night time in the total darkness. I'm naked, and rope is binding my wrists and ankles. I panic, and wriggle, but I'm well secured. My breathing speeds up, until I feel your stirring. We're spooning, I realise, and your arms are around me.  
"Hey..." You say, holding me tight. "You remember your punishment? Don't be scared." Your voice is soft with love and sleepiness.  
It comes back to me - a few hours ago, you had me on all fours, tied like this. You had been fucking my pussy, and eating me out from behind. It was incredible, and I orgasmed over and over, but I kept trying to slip free of the rope. Deciding I needed punished for that, you're keeping me tied up til the morning. You're kind about it. You keep reminding me of the safe word, and I said I would do it for you.  
"You're ok?" You ask.  
"Yeah." I gasp "I'm fine. I love you."  
I nuzzle into your arms and you squeeze me tight and tell me you love me to. You call me your brave girl, and we go back to sleep..


End file.
